My Best Friend's Love Life
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: Sam's best friend from from Hendon turns up as Sun Hill's new DC and gets it together with Phil. Will this force Sam into confessing her feelings for Phil before it's too late? Plz R&R luv ya all Gemz xx
1. New Arrival

**Heya guys, here's my latest fanfic. ****The title may change so be aware of that. Being on study leave, I've had the opportunity to start a number of fics so here's the first one. Plz R&R luv ya all Gemz xx**

**My Best Friend's Love Life**

**Summary: Sam's best friend from Hendon turns up as Sun Hill's new DC and gets together with Phil, will this force Sam into confessing her true feelings for Phil before it's too late? For the purposes of this fic, Jo has no idea that Sam and Phil had a relationship.**

Chapter 1- New Arrival

Tanya Hamilton stepped out of her car outside Sun Hill CID and locked the car up. She looked up at the building; this was where she was to work from today. She'd been brought in to take the vacant DC's post left by Zain. She entered the building and looked at PC Dan Casper who was on reception. 'Can I help you at all?' he asked politely as he smiled at Tanya, who was wearing a light blue-v-neck top with a black length skirt and three-quarter length boots. She had long brown hair that flowed elegantly down her back and she was quite tall, the boots adding about 3inches to her height.

'Yeah, I'm DC Hamilton, can you tell DI Nixon I'm here please,' she replied as she smiled back at Dan.

He could do nothing but smile back at her. Tanya had this effect on people, especially the men. A little while later, DI Sam Nixon came downstairs to meet Tanya. She opened the door and done a double-take when she saw Tanya. 'Tanya!' she exclaimed as she walked over to her best friend and hugged her.

'Nice to see you again Sam,' Tanya replied as she returned Sam's hug.

'Nice to see you too,' Sam said as she pulled out of the embrace. 'How come you've ended up here anyway?'

'Well, when I heard that there was a post going here, I thought I'll apply because I knew you were here and it'd give us a chance to catch up, we haven't seen each other for ages, have we?' Tanya replied as she pulled out of the embrace.

'I know, that's because we've both been busy and work seems to take priority over the other things in our lives,'

'Yep the same goes for me too, do you fancy a drink tonight, a bit of a catch up, what do you say?'

'Yeah, why not,' Sam replied. 'You'll enjoy it, I promise.'

'I hope so,' Tanya said.

'You'll be OK, one you get to know everyone,'

Sam and Tanya walked back into CID a few minutes later and she walked over to Jo, 'Jo, this is our new DC, Tanya Hamilton, I was wondering if you could show her the ropes, introduce her to the rest of the gang,' Sam explained.

'Yeah sure guv,' Jo replied as Sam went back into her office.

'Hi, I'm DC Jo Masters,' Jo said as she shook Tanya's hand.

'Tanya Hamilton,' Tanya replied.

'Right, let me introduce you to the team,' Jo said.

Jo took her around and introduced her to the team, leaving Stuart and Phil until last. 'This is DS Stuart Turner,' Jo said.

Tanya met Stuart's eyes and his jaw nearly hit the floor. He quickly regained composure. 'Nice to meet you, Tanya,' Stuart said as he shook her hand.

'And finally…this is DS Phil Hunter,' Jo said. 'Watch out for him, you'll be on his list of conquests before the end of the week.'

'Hey! Less of that,' Phil replied. 'Nice to meet you Tanya, he said, turning to Tanya as he shook her hand.

Tanya's eyes met his and he smiled at her. She returned the smile; there was something about him that Tanya quite liked. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was about Phil that she liked, whatever it was, she liked it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stuart was still stood in CID, he was amazed. 'You OK?' Sam asked as she approached Stuart.

Stuart smiled and nodded. Sam followed his gaze and immediately knew what was up. 'What is going on with you and Tanya?' Sam asked.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Stuart replied innocently.

You've hardly taken your eyes off her since Jo introduced her,'

'You really wanna know?' Sam nodded. 'She's my ex-girlfriend; we were together for about 6months,' Stuart said.

'Oh,' Sam said, comprehension beginning to show on her face. 'Are you two gonna be OK working together?'

Stuart nodded, 'Yeah, we'll be OK,' he said as Sam walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo and Tanya went down to the canteen and they had a coffee. 'Did you see Stuart's face when I introduced you?' Jo asked.

Tanya nodded as she took a sip of her coffee, 'you're a bit quiet Tanya, what's up?' Jo asked, 'Listen, if we're gonna be working together on a regular basis, I think it's best that we're honest with each other.'

Tanya took a deep breath. 'I left the police force about 6years ago because I wanted some time out. I got a job in a bar and that's when I met Stuart, we were together for about 6months and then we split up. I went back into the police force not long afterwards, the rest as they say, is history,' she said.

'So how do you know our DI Nixon then?' Jo asked, she'd seen them hug downstairs in reception when Tanya arrived.

'We were best friends at Hendon, we haven't seen each other for ages so it's good to be able to catch up, it's a bit strange though, having your best friend as your boss but she's done well for herself, I admit that,'

'Yeah, she has,' Jo agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Tanya knocked on Sam's office door. 'Come in!' Sam called.

Tanya opened the door and entered the office. 'Are you still OK about tonight?' she asked.

'Yeah I'm looking forward to it, do you mind if some of the team tag along?' Sam replied.

'Who?'

'Ummm, how about me, you, Stuart, Phil and Jo?'

'Yeah that sounds OK to me, I'll see you later,' Tanya said as she left the office.

Tanya shut the office door and smiled to herself, maybe tonight she'd have a chance to discover what it was about Phil she liked so much.

**4reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter, luv ya lots Gemz xx**


	2. Team Drinks

**Special thankx 2 Laura, Robyn, Lisa, Becca, Amy (crazyamy005), Leanne, Jodie, Huxon, Amy (XxSamanthaNixonxX) and 1-loza-1 4 reviewing, this chapters 4 u guys, luv ya all Gemz xx**

Chapter 2- Team Drinks

Tanya met Jo, Sam, Phil and Stuart at the pub at 7:30 that evening. She saw that they'd got a table over to them. 'Tanya!' Sam said as she approached. 'What do you want to drink?'

'No, I'll get these,' Tanya replied. 'What's everyone having?'

Everyone put in their orders and Tanya went to the bar. 'I'll give her a hand,' Sam said as she got up and went over to help Tanya with the drinks.

'Hows your first day been then?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, it's been OK, everyone seems nice enough,' Tanya replied.

'Stuart told me, about you two being together,' Sam said. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I didn't think it was relevant. We were only together for 6months and I just thought I'd better off forgetting about him,'

'That's something we've got in common,' Sam said as she looked at Stuart, who was talking to Jo.

Tanya followed Sam's gaze and looked at Stuart. 'You mean you and him…' she trailed off.

Sam looked at Tanya and nodded. 'He arrived at Sun Hill over a year ago and we got together about two months later. It got pretty serious, we even moved in together,' she said.

'What happened?'

'I discovered I was pregnant with his child but he wasn't interested in having children just yet. I miscarried a few weeks later and we split up not long afterwards,'

Tanya looked at Sam before she spoke, 'that must have been hard for you, having to accept that he didn't want the baby, did you want it?' she asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders, 'I didn't know what I wanted until I lost the baby, I was devastated by the miscarriage because deep down, I knew that I wanted to keep the baby,' she said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She still found it difficult to talk about the baby, despite it being nearly 9months since the miscarriage.

'Hey Sam, it's OK,' Tanya said as she put her arms around Sam.

Sam leant into her. Tanya was so strong and Sam couldn't imagine anything like that happening to her, then again, this time last year, Sam didn't think that would happen her either.

The barmaid put the drinks on the bar and Tanya handed over the money and Sam took her G and T and Jo's vodka and coke. Tanya brought Phil and Stuart's beers and her white wine over on a tray. She placed the tray down and Phil and Stuart took their beers. 'Well, lets propose a toast, welcome to Sun Hill Tanya,' Jo said.

Tanya smiled at everyone as their glasses. Her eyes lingered on Phil for a while longer than everyone else. Stuart brought the second round and after that, he decided to call it a night. 'I'll see you tomorrow guys,' Stuart said as he stood up to put his coat on.

He didn't wait for an answer from any of the others, he opened the door to the pub and left. Jo went off to the toilet and Sam went off to the bar to buy another round of drinks, leaving Phil and Tanya on their own. He smiled at Tanya as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a pair of jeans, heels and a pale pink halter-neck top, 'you look nice,' Phil said after moments silence.

'Thanks,' Tanya replied as she took a sip from her glass. 'You don't too bad yourself.'

Phil smiled at Tanya; he knew that they'd get on well. How well they'd get on remained to be seen. Sam brought the third round of drinks over to them. After the third round, Tanya decided to call it a night, 'I'd better be going, she said as she stood up.

'I'll see you tomorrow,' Sam said.

Tanya smiled at Sam as she opened the door to the pub and left. Jo stood up, 'you up for another Phil?' she asked.

'No thanks Jo, I'd better be off,' Phil replied. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

Jo and Sam smiled at Phil as he walked out of the pub. He stepped outside and saw Tanya stood outside. 'You Ok?' Phil asked.

Tanya nodded, 'you?' she replied.

'Yeah, not too bad,' Phil said. 'Are you walking?'

'Yeah,'

'Do you mind if I walk with you?'

Tanya shook her head and she smiled at Phil as they both began to walk. 'You know what Jo said earlier,' Tanya said.

Phil nodded, 'I don't think you're as bad Jo made out,'

'Don't you?'

'No, personally I think there's more to you than meets the eye,'

Phil smiled at Tanya as she spoke. She was the first woman who hadn't judged him by his past reputation, partly because she didn't know anything about his past. He'd changed because he thought he might have a chance with Sam. That chance had finally arrived in Romania but he blew it. Deep down, he still loved Sam and it was no good waiting for a second chance that might never come. Maybe it was time to forget about Sam and look to the future.

'Phil?' Tanya said as she waved a hand in front of his face.

'Sorry Tanya,' Phil replied, snapping out of his reverie. 'Listen I was wondering…do you fancy going out for dinner tomorrow night?'

Tanya met Phil's eyes and smiled. 'I'd like that Phil, thank you,' she said.

They walked to the end of the road and they stopped, 'well, this is where I leave you,' Phil said.

'I'll see you tomorrow,' Tanya replied and kissed Phil softly on the cheek.

She pulled away and gazed into Phil's eyes. 'I'll see you tomorrow,' Phil said as he turned left and walked down the street.

Tanya watched until Phil disappeared from view. She turned right and began to walk towards her house, thinking about what had happened with Phil. _'It's not just the dinner I'd fancy,'_ Tanya thought as she put the key into the lock. The door opened and she closed it behind her.

**14reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter, luv ya lots Gemz xx**


	3. Doing The Right Thing

**Heya guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update, been busy with other fics. Special thankx 2 Laura (S-Nixon), Lynsey, Jodie, Laura (****SaMaNdPhiL4eVeR), Amy, Becca and Elz for reviewing. Plz keep doing so, luv ya lots Gemz xx**

Chapter 3- Doing the Right Thing

The next day, Tanya got into work at about 8:40. She buzzed herself into CID and saw that the only person there was Sam, who was in her office. Sam turned around as Tanya opened the doors, 'morning Sam,' Tanya said as she passed the office.

'Morning Tanya,' Sam replied. 'You OK?'

'Yeah, I suppose,'

'You don't sound it,' Sam said as she put a load of case files on a desk. 'What's up?'

Tanya entered the office and perched on the desk in Sam's office as Sam closed the door. 'Phil asked me out for dinner last night,' Tanya said.

'What did you say?'

'I said yes,'

'Oh,' Sam's face fell. 'So what's the problem?'

Tanya shrugged. 'Oh I don't know Sam, I am doing the right thing aren't I?'

'Only you can answer that question Tanya, if you think it's a good idea, then go for it,'

'Thanks Sam,' Tanya said.

'No worries, Tanya, we're friends. You know you can talk to me about anything.'

'I know that Sam,' Tanya said as she hugged her.

'Enjoy yourself tonight,' Sam replied as she pulled out of the embrace.

Tanya smiled at her as the doors to CID opened again and everyone else began to enter. Tanya opened the office door and left. Sam watched as Tanya closed the door and stepped outside. Sam collapsed into the chair behind her desk. She'd lost Phil for good and she knew it. Sam got scared when Phil confessed his feelings and dumped him. Deep down, Sam knew that her feeling for Phil were deeper than friendship but she didn't want to tell him how she felt about him. That was the way that she was, Samantha Nixon, single, independent woman who didn't think she needed a man to make her happy. That had changed, she was falling in love with Phil and there was nothing she could do stop it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanya was paired up with Jo for the day again and they were working on a robbery. They'd identified their suspects, David and Owen Brown had previous for burglary and fitted the victim's descriptions of the burglars. 'Shall we go and nick this toerags then?' Tanya asked.

'You're a bit keen aren't you?' Jo replied.

'What can I say? I just wanna get this case done and dusted,'

'Why?'

'Maybe I've got something else on,' Tanya said mysteriously.

'Oooh sounds intriguing, wanna tell me more?'

Tanya turned around and gazed at Phil, Jo followed her gaze. 'You and Phil?' she said incredulously.

Tanya smiled at Jo. 'Yep, it's just dinner, nothing serious,' she replied.

'Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?'

Tanya was spared the task of retaliating when Jo changed the subject. 'Come on, lets go and nick these suspects,' she said as she picked up a set of car keys from her desk.

Tanya and Jo arrested their suspects and interviewed them later that afternoon. They confessed to the burglary and were charged. Tanya and Jo finished their paperwork at about 6:30 that evening. Phil came over to Tanya's desk and perched on the edge of it. 'I've booked a table at the new Italian place in Canley tonight, I'll pick you up at 7:30,' he said.

Tanya took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. 'That's my address,' she said as she passed Phil the piece of paper. 'I'll see you later,' she added as she picked up her coat and her car keys and left the office.

Phil watched as Tanya descended the stairs and left the station. Was he doing the right thing moving on from Sam? It was time he got over her and he knew it. Phil picked up his car keys and headed off home to smarten himself up a bit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil pulled up outside Tanya's house just before 7:30. He took a deep breath before walking up the path and knocked on the door. Tanya opened the door and smiled at Phil, 'you look nice,' he said.

Tanya smiled. She was wearing a black halter-necked dress with matching heels and accessories, 'thanks,' Tanya finally said.

'You ready?' Phil asked.

Tanya nodded. She stepped outside and locked the door behind her. Phil held out his arm to Tanya, she took it and they both got into the car and drove off.

Tanya and Phil pulled up outside the Italian restaurant where Phil had booked their table. They entered the restaurant and were escorted to their table. They ordered their meals and looked while they were waiting. 'Can I ask you a question?' Phil asked.

'Yeah, course you can,' Tanya replied.

'What's the deal with you and Stuart?'

Tanya stayed silent for a moment. 'Me and Stuart were together for about 6months, it was years ago though, nothing for you to worry about,' she finally said.

'Why would I worry about that?'

'You tell me,' Tanya said as she took a sip from her glass of wine.

Their meals arrived shortly afterwards. Tanya and Phil finished their meals and he paid the bill. They left the restaurant at about 10:30 and walked arm in arm back to his car. 'Do you want me to drop you off?' Phil asked.

'Do you mind?' Tanya replied.

Phil shook his head. Tanya smiled at him, 'OK then,' she said as she got into the car.

Phil pulled up outside Tanya's house 15minutes later. They got out of the car and walked up the garden path. Tanya turned to Phil as she got to her door, 'Thanks Phil,' she said. 'I've really enjoyed tonight.'

'Yeah so have I,' Phil replied. 'We should do it again sometime.'

'Yeah, I think we should,' Tanya agreed as she kissed Phil on the cheek.

She pulled away and Phil gazed into her eyes. They inched closer together until their lips met and Phil kissed her. He pulled away and gazed back into Tanya's eyes, to make sure this was what she wanted. She smiled at him and he kissed her again, more passionately this time. Phil's tongue entered Tanya's mouth and gently explored it. Tanya pulled away, 'well that was…unexpected,' she said.

'Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow,' Phil said.

'I'll see you tomorrow Phil,' Tanya replied as she unlocked the door to her house.

Phil kissed her on the cheek once more before he walked back down the garden path. Tanya watched as Phil got back into his car and disappeared out of sight.

21reviews b4 I post the nxt chapter, luv ya all Gemz xx


End file.
